Weegee
__TOC__ General Weegee is a Photoshop meme that is based on Luigi's apearance in the DOS PC game Mario is Missing!. Luigi has a strange appearance in this game compared to others, with paler colors and an awkwardly stiff stance. This was pointed out in the 4chan forums in 2007, as seen here. Because of his strange look, he became the subject of "facebombing" and other memes. One of Weegee's well-known "powers" is that his gaze will freeze any other who looks him in the eyes and transform the victim into a clone of Weegee. Weegee is generally regarded as a creepy and evil character, but his true alliances are unknown. Attributes Weegee is a character who has a totally unique fighting style that reflects his origins as a meme. Most of his attacks are based on memes or involve characters from the Mario universe. For instance, he transforms into Malleo during his Forward Throw and uses a Fire Flower. Some of his attacks are seemingly random, as in his Forward Tilt, where a light saber emerges from Weegee's chest. Weegee is the heaviest character in SSBC, surprisingly. He is very difficult to KO vertically as a result, but his high falling speed makes him more vulnerable to horizontal KOs than may be expected for his weight class. His movement abilities are below average, so Weegee relies on his zoning moves and traps to win battles. His Forward Tilt, Side Smash, Neutral Aerial, Forward Aerial, and Back Aerial provide great ranged pokes for Weegee, beating out many other attacks at long range due to their disjointed hitboxes. However, these moves are generally slow and require good timing. Weegee can outspace some opponents, but he lacks a reliable finisher. His Smash Attacks pack a decent punch, but they are slow, making them difficult to land. Weegee has a great projectile attack in his Mirror Theory (SIde B). It's a homing projectile that is large and tough to outmaneuver at mid-range. The downside to it is that only one instance of the projectile may be on-screen at a time. This move makes an effective edgeguard due to its size and homing properties, and it's great for running away while on-stage. Weegee relies heavily on this move for spacing. Weegee is a very strange, unorthodox character with mixed effectiveness. He has some attacks that are not as effective as others in many scenarios, making him a relatively tough character to learn. His overall weirdness, ease of being gimped, and array of "specialized" moves grant him a spot in C tier (35th) in the current tier list. Weegee's Normal Moves Combo *Weegee kicks upward, than punches twice. Side Tilt *Weegee slashes forward with a lightsaber. Up Tilt *Weegee spins his head around. Down Tilt *Weegee shoots a star out from his eyes. Dash Attack *Weegee runs forward, slashing downward with an axe. Side Smash *Weegee shoots his arm forward, growing as it travels. Up Smash *Weegee leaps upward while covered in dark energy. Down Smash *Weegee blinks, causing giant flaming roses to appear on either side of him. Neutral Air *Weegee turns into Weegas for a brief moment. Forward Air *Weegee makes multiple Weegee heads appear in front of him. Up Air *Weegee does a flip kick. Back Air *Weegee looks behind him, blowing up another Weegee's head with his stare. Down Air *Weegee's legs shift downward. Forward Throw *Weegee turns into Malleo, who creates a fire flower. Up Throw *Weegee turns into Fortran, who punches the opponent many times. Back Throw *Weeegee turns into Yuushi, who poops out the enemy. Down Throw *Weegee turns into Mario, who ground pounds the opponent many times. Ledge Attack *Weegee gets up on his knees and covers his hand in dark energy to attack enemies. Weegee's Special Moves Trivia *The sprites Weegee uses are directly edited from those used in "Mario is Missing!" Notable Appearances Note that Weegee is not in any actual game Gallery Category:Characters Category:Super Mario universe Category:YouTube Poop universe